


Michael could see the SQUIP

by what_in_the



Series: What If... [1]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Boyf reinds, Ghosts, I swear I love him really, Jeremy is a bit of a dick, M/M, Michael in the Bathroom, Michael is a special boi, Michael uses weed as a coping mechanism, Pining Michael, Recreational Drug Use, Referenced Minor Character Death, Sad bois, Squip is an asshole, Supernatural Elements, Universe Alterations, Weed, and alcohol, he doesn’t mean to be, michael POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 09:02:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16615973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_in_the/pseuds/what_in_the
Summary: Michael has been able to see ghosts, and interact with them, for as long as he can remember. For the most part, he’s happy with his life. He has Jeremy, he had video games and old sodas, and he has weed to make his powers bareable.Then Jeremy gets a SQUIP.For some reason, Michael can see it. He hates it. It hates him.Michael needs to decide whether or not his friendship with Jeremy is worth fighting for as the SQUIP takes his friend away, possibly forever.(It’s Be More Chill, but from Michael’s pov with the added effect of Michael having powers)





	Michael could see the SQUIP

**Author's Note:**

> This is unbeta-ed so please let me know of any mistakes.

Michael might have been focused on his quest for Crystal Pepsi, but the sound of his best friend screaming was always enough to grab his attention. He froze outside of Spencer’s Gifts, listening intently. Those weren’t the screams of one Jeremiah Heere running from a bully or even falling over. Those were screams of agony. Though he had never heard them from his best friend before, he knew the sound all too well.

Faster than he knew possible, Michael was sprinting back to where he had last seen the lanky teen only to stop short upon seeing the impossible. There was a ghost standing directly in front of Jeremy, who had now recovered and was having a rather animated conversation with it. That shouldn't be possible. Jeremy couldn't see ghosts. Not like Michael could.

For the longest time, Michael could see ghosts. Neither of his moms could, nor anyone else he knew of in his family, but for Michael they had always been there. Just pale shapes to start off with then, as he got older, fully formed figures who could talk to him. Which they did… often. Weed helped dull the effects, which gave Michael some reprieve from his curse. But now Jeremy was talking to a ghost as if he had been doing it his whole life.

Michael hung back, deciding to wait and see how this would play out. He watched as Christine and Jake wandered off now Jeremy seemed to be okay, and Jeremy began walking in the other direction, taking directions from this ghost. He straighten up and somehow managed to seem less awkward. Huh. Maybe this ghost wasn't too bad after all. Then Michael heard it.

“Everything about you is just terrible. Everything about you makes me wanna die.” Okay now that pissed him off. Sure, Jeremy wasn't the most socially adept person, nor the most confident, but he was gentle and genuine and a truly good person. He was damned well near perfect in Michael’s eyes. Michael would have stormed over there right that second of it wasn't for all the witnesses. Talking to thin air was never a good idea in front of people. Michael usually would just project his thoughts, but he knew that he was too angry to focus enough right now.

So for now, he just followed at a distance, watching as the ghost directed Jeremy to first get a couple of shirts, then in his conversation with Brooke and Chloe, the jealousy twins. God Michael hated those two… Okay so Brooke wasn't actually that bad, he shared Astronomy with her after she had mistakenly signed up for the the elective, thinking it was Astrology. Still, whenever Chloe was around Brooke turned into a perfect little sheep, ready to obey whenever Chloe so much as looked at her.

Focusing hard, Michael was able to pick up the mental conversation between Jeremy and the ghost as Jeremy followed its instructions and movements nearly perfectly. To Michael, it looked eerily like a puppet master controlling a marionette. He didn't like it one bit.

Surprisingly, both Chloe and Brooke bought that Jeremy was once dating Madeline (who everyone present actually found repulsive) and had quickly befriended him. They were actually being… nice?

And now Brooke was flirting with Jeremy, which was not cool. Okay, Michael didn't like her again.

“Thanks, but I’m kinda waiting for my friend Michael…” Jeremy trailed off, obviously conflicted. Michael felt a burst of warmth bloom in his chest. Even though Jeremy obviously wanted to, and the ghost wanted him to as well, he still thought of his best friend.

After a few more minutes of flirting (ugh) Brooke gave up and drove off with the bitch queen. Michael was about to approach Jeremy when he heard what the ghost was saying. It kept repeating what it had said to Jeremy earlier, about how terrible he was. And listening in, Michael could hear Jeremy not only agreeing with it but also believing the absolute bullshit it kept spouting about it’s ability to make Jeremy awesome. Which was a total lie. Jeremy was already awesome, he didn't need anything to make him that.

Checking the time, Michael realised that Jeremy would be wanting to get home soon. Figuring the best way to combat the ghost would be to deal with it in an isolated area, Michael ran off to grab his beloved PT Cruiser. By the time he drove back, Jeremy and the ghost were gone.

Michael couldn't help but groan in frustration. He should have just confronted Jeremy in the parking lot instead of trying to make it all secret and special. This was serious. He shouldn't let his fear of confrontation sway him away from helping his best friend.

There was nothing else he could do right now, knowing that his moms were waiting for him at home. They had a big dinner planned that night and Michael needed to be around to help. He decided that as soon as it was finished he was heading down to his room and sneaking out to talk to Jeremy. He needed answers.

Dinner was delicious as always, but Michael couldn't enjoy it. Jeremy was in trouble. He needed to get over to his place as soon as possible.

 

 

Michael had no trouble sneaking out, managing to get out of his room easily before 10pm. Jeremy should still be awake by the time Michael got over there, it was less than a 15 minute walk. Michael knew he could make it in 10 if he ran, which he did.

Climbing the tree in the back yard, Michael looked over into Jeremy’s room. The ghost seemed to be tucking him it in some weird parody of a father/son bonding moment. To some it might have appeared sweet, but to Michael it was just plain creepy. This ghost was weirder than any Michael had ever run into before.

Deciding that his usual technique would be the best, Michael gently knocked on the window. Jeremy was a light sleeper, and he had literally just said goodnight to the ghost, so he should have heard. Except he didn't stir. Frustrated, Michael knocked a little louder. Then again.

Grumbling, he grabbed the rod hanging on the branch next to him and slid the flat part under Jeremy’s window. Good thing they had planned a way into both of their room’s in case the other couldn't make it.

Sliding in, Michael landed gently on the floor and slowly walked over to Jeremy with the intent on waking him up.

“You won't be able to wake him, you know,” a strange but familiar voice chuckled behind him, “I’ve put him into a deep sleep. I’m the only one who can wake him up now. Not that you can hear me of course…”

Muffling a screech of surprise, Michael spun around to face the ghost only to see it was… Keanu Reeves. Which was impossible because he is literally an immortal. A ghost told him when they walked in on him watching The Matrix. Plus, instead of the gentle white glow ghosts usually had around their edges, this one was a harsh blue and seemed to almost fizzle in the air, like a live wire. Whatever it was, it was not a ghost.

“Don't be so sure, fucker. I can hear and see you just fine. And I know what you told my friend.” Michael snarled, feeling exceedingly protective of Jeremy. Whatever this thing was it was dangerous and his too trusting, too desperate friend didn't know just how bad things could get.

“Ah, so you can see me Michael, how interesting. There is nothing in my data that should indicate that you would possess such a power. Keeping secrets from our little friend, are we?” It's tone was condescending, which just further pissed Michael off.

“I have my reasons. Now, I'm pretty sure if you know about people like me, then you know what happens when ghosts mess with people they care about. You're inhabiting my best friend of 12 years. Either get out or I will flush you out of existence.”

“Michael, I am not ‘inhabiting’ your friend, he took me on voluntarily. You were even there when he did! I'm simply here to help him achieve his goals and dreams. As for your threat, I doubt very much that you can do anything against me. I am now linked to Jeremy’s mind and nervous system. To harm me would be to harm him. And I very much doubt that you want to do that.” It was smug now. God how could Jeremy even stand this thing, let alone listen to it’s advice.

Still, Michael was at an impasse. He didn't have the tools to get rid of the thing without Jeremy being awake, which he wouldn't be for a while if the SQUIP had anything to say about it. Even then, he didn't know if his powers would be enough to remove it, it was a piece of tech, not a ghost or weird creature.

(He also wasn't sure if he could do that properly anyways, last time there was a ghost bothering Jeremy, when they were 12, Michael had tried to smite it. It worked but it also left Michael in intensive care for 3 days and both the boys sick for a week afterwards. That was a relatively minor poltergeist too, so to try it on the SQUIP right now would be foolish, not that he needed to let this asshole know.)

“Fine, I’ll leave for now. But you listen to me now you glorified wintergreen tic-tac. I will beat you, and I will make sure you don't hurt my friend. You're gonna regret your whole existence before I smite you and you glowy blue ass right into the pits of hell.” As Michael climbed back out the window, he flipped off the Neo ripoff and slid back down the tree in no time.

He would find a way to beat this thing out of Jeremy’s head. Anything that told someone they should want to die wasn't good, forget if it was trying to ‘help’ him be more cool or chill or whatever. No one deserved that. Glancing at the semi-colon tattoo on his left wrist, Michael swore an oath to himself. He would save Jeremy from this thing or die trying.

 

The next day, with his promise and his conversation with the SQUIP faded into the haze of weed he had smoked that previous night to calm down, Michael felt excited to see Jeremy. He always did. Jeremy was literally the best thing in his life, even better than his moms, and he adored them. Jeremy was even better than slushes or Bob Marley.

So when Jeremy literally walked right past Michael, his heart broke a little. It broke a little more every time Jeremy ignored his obvious attempts at starting up a conversation.

Lunch came and went, with Jeremy’s eyes passing right over their usual table and instead landing on the one with Chloe and Brooke, both of who were waving him over. Deciding that it wasn't worth him dealing with all this shit right now, Michael went to the nurses office, feigning a headache and asking to lie down for a while.

He quickly dozed off, falling into a fitful sleep. Michael's dreams were strange but vivid, flipping through images and feeling as quickly as he could register them. A tall man looking down on him in the woods. The smell of weed and alcohol. A pair of icy blue eyes filled with cold anger. Tears running down his face as he felt his soul rip in two. Smoke. Emptiness. Stickiness on his hands as clear, red liquid dripped through his fingers. Electricity running down his spine. Power, unimaginable power, coursing through him. A soft pair of pink lips against his own. And on and on and on.

Michael woke with a start, feeling a the school nurse place a gentle hand on his arm.

“Mr Mell, the day is over, it’s time to leave.” She said, trying not to seem bored. Obviously she had better things to be doing than dealing with what appeared to be just an over tired student.

Michael climbed out of bed and left the infirmary with a heavy heart. He couldn't remember his dream very well, just those eyes staring at him with detached anger. They scared him, because he knew those eyes, but Jeremy had never looked at anyone with that sort of expression before. Michael knew he needed to sort this mess out before that nightmare could become a reality.

Michael was so caught up in his low that he didn't notice the other person until he had almost walked into him.

“Michael? Oh my god I'm so glad to see you! Where have you been all day?” Jeremy asked, sounding excited. Michael jolted, feeling a burst of excitement hit him before he remembered how the day had gone and promptly turned away.

“Really? So you haven't been avoiding me all day?” Michael knew it probably wasn't Jeremy’s fault, but the bitterness building inside had to come out eventually.

“What are you talking about? I haven't seen you since…” Jeremy passed, then obviously switched to mental talk. With his attention focused somewhere else, Michael took the opportunity to tune in, his forehead creasing with the effort.

‘Reactivate.’ Huh so the SQUIP could be turned off? And surely enough, the Keanu Reeves look alike rematerialised standing right behind Jeremy. It looked smug once again as it locked eyes with Michael.

“It's called Optic Nerve Blocking.” It said, more to Michael than to Jeremy, not that the latter knew that.

‘Why haven't I seen Michael all day? Wait, what?’ Okay, so it wasn't a conscious choice either. The SQUIP must have deemed Michael a decent enough of a threat to try and get Jeremy away from him like that. Michael couldn't help but feel a strange sense of pride shoot through him at that thought.

“I have access to your optic nerves. I have been blocking Michael from your field of vision.” Okay now that explained a lot. Still, Michael should maybe react considering they were just standing there.

“Jeremy? Why are you standing there all creepy and stuff?” He asked innocently. Jeremy didn't know that Michael could see this or hear this. And to be fair, Jeremy was looking a little creepy, staring off into what would be empty space.

“Michael is a link to Jeremy 1.0. To upgrade, you have to be willing to make sacrifices.” The SQUIP continued. Oh no, he needed to pull this back in his favour. Time to play the best friend card, time to get hyped. He could be excited for his best friend, right?

“Seriously, what’s up with you? You’ve been acting shady ever since...since... “ since you ingested a fucking supercomputer, “it worked didn't it?” Understatement, “Jeremy! That's amazing! We gotta test it out! We gotta celebrate! We gotta-” what would block that stupid tic-tac thing? “Get stoned in my basement!” Maybe it would work like him and ghosts? He just needed enough time to talk Jeremy out of this whole thing. What better time to talk than when high?

Jeremy looked away, obviously conflicted.

‘I've been the loser geek whatever for my whole life. Maybe it's time I find out what it's like to be not that?’

Oh no Michael was losing him and he knew it. The SQUIP knew it too and it grinned down smugly at Michael as Jeremy fought over his internal battle.

‘I’ll do it. Upgrade me.’ No! This might be his only chance to help Jeremy. He had to keep going!

“Jeremy, are you coming?” Michael tried to sound upbeat but he just sounded desperate. If Jeremy was paying attention, he would have noticed that, but he wasn't.

‘Optic Nerve Blocking: on.’

Michael watched helplessly as the SQUIP lead Jeremy away towards Brooke, who had wandered in from a side door. Michael choked back a sob, realising that his best friend had chosen the chance at popularity and winning over Christine above their friendship. Surely 12 years meant something.

His sadness turned to anger as Michael lifted his headphone onto his ears and flipped up his hood. He needed a hit, he needed to calm down and just forget for a moment. No time to go home, he could just get baked in the forest behind the school. He needed that relief ASAP. Plus it would mean Michael could dull his vision so any ghosts or SQUIPS or whatever would stay invisible like they should.

As Michael made a beeline towards the doors, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Scratch that, two pairs of eyes on him. He turned to try to locate the source only to find the strangest sight he had ever seen. Rich Goranski was staring at him with the most incredulous look on his face while what looked to be Evil Kermit stood next to him. It was literally like looking at a meme. And Kermit was glowing a staticky blue. Just like the SQUIP.

Having realised he had been caught, Rich tried to turn away but the damage had been done. Feeling himself filling with a new rage, Michael stormed up to Rich, grabbed him by his arm and, with surprising strength, dragged him outside. Once they were alone, Michael let loose.

“What the hell?! Why would you give try to give that thing to Jeremy?! Do you realise the sort of things it's been saying to him?!” Michael’s voice was quiet, a poisonous hiss with the promise of pain if Rich said the wrong thing. “Turn yours off for a moment. I want to talk to you without fucking Kermit listening in.”

Too shocked to argue, Rich nodded and his SQUIP dissolved into thin air. His mind kicked back into gear and the first things out of his mouth were:

“How the hell can you see him? And why have you never said anything before?” Rich was so freaked out by Michael’s behaviour that his lisp was surfacing again.

“I’m normally buzzed by this time so I don't have to deal with them. Now answer me. Why the hell would you think Jeremy would need something that literally will make him suicidal?! He has anxiety, he naturally latches on to what people say and that THING is whispering into his ear that he should want to die the way he is now. Not to mention he literally just blocked me from his vision despite the fact that I have been the only one who can get him out of an anxiety attack!” Michael’s voice was getting louder by the second, freaking Rich out even more. He had done so much to Michael in the past but the Filipino boy had never reacted beyond a quiet grumble. “I should call on a spirit to smite you right here and now for what you've done.”

Rich began backing away as he noticed Michael’s hands glowing white. It was faint but visible.

“Look man,” he stuttered out, “I was just doing what mine told me to do. I wasn't given a choice, it would have zapped me until I listened. But I swear I didn't know his was gonna be like that. Mine got me out of that sort of mindset, not introduce the idea!” Rich had backed himself into a tree and was now cowering in a manner very unlike himself. If Michael was more lucid he may have laughed at how the shorter bully was behaving, but right now he was running on rage and instinct.

Focusing on Rich’s thoughts, he managed to tune into the monologue that was running a mile a minute up there.

‘Holy shit he's being so scary right now. And objectively kinda hot in a dominating kind of way, but that's gay shit. How the fuck are his hands glowing and how can he see my SQUIP?! He's gonna fucking kill me, I knew that picking on that tall-ass was a bad idea!’

Michael chuckled darkly, not feeling like himself at all. In a twisted way, he was enjoying the power he was wielding over the shorter boy.

“Your SQUIP will analyse this conversation if I leave you now to reactivate it. I can't let that happen and let it tell Jeremy’s one about what you saw with me.”

Reaching out, Michael placed one glowing hand on Rich’s forehead and the other over his mouth. Feeling a pulse of energy rip through him, he closed his eyes and let the memories of the past 10 minutes flow through him and release into the air. Rich was whimpering in pain behind Michael’s hand but Michael couldn't care less. This needed to be done.

Finally, he released Rich and allowed the boy to slide to the ground, limp. Michael stood back and looked at him for a second. Then he blinked. Bile began to rise in his throat as he realised what he did. He literally just erased memories. He practically mind raped someone. He had never done anything so horrible before. He didn't even know he could!

Stumbling backwards, Michael ran away from the school, deeper into the woods behind him.

He had done that. He had hurt someone. It had felt good which was bad but then why did he enjoy it? Was he becoming a devil or a demon like in those stories he had heard from the others with his powers? Oh god he was turning evil it didn't matter that he was doing it to help his best friend he was turning evil and there was nothing he could do about it. That was why Jeremy blocked him out, because he knew how bad and disgusting and evil and horrible Michael was. The ghosts must be attracted to the evilness inside him and that's why the could always find him and that's why they were so desperate to talk to him because he was bad bad bad.

Michael began clawing at his left arm but not managing to get past the thick red hoodie Jeremy had bought him. He had done bad and now he couldn't even punish himself. Michael was so close to ripping off the hoodie when a voice cut though all his dark thoughts.

“KID! Stop it! Breathe. You're having a panic attack. I need you to listen to me, you've not done anything wrong here. It wasn't you. Just breathe and listen to my voice, I know you can hear me. I'm not going anywhere until you've calmed down. There you go.”

Slowly, with the deep calming voice ringing in his ears, Michael calmed his breathing. Eventually, he managed to calm himself enough to listen properly and turned his gaze upwards to the ghostly figure standing in front of him.

“Heya kid, glad to see you're back with us.” It murmured comfortingly and strangely Michael knew he was safe with this ghost. This ghostly man was familiar and just felt gentle and protective. He felt a flash of deja vu as he looked at this young man looking down on him, but left it in the back of his mind for now.

“How much did you see?” Michael asked pitifully after a few minutes, shame still coursing through his body.

“I saw everything, I'm the one who guided your hands back there so you could do that.” The man, ghost, muttered. “I’m so sorry. I didn't stop to think how badly it might affect you, I just knew you wouldn't know how to do it, so I decided to help you. That kid couldn't be allowed to remember.”

Michael took a few more deep breaths, allowing himself to calm down further. Then the words registered.

“Wait, you did that? You possessed me? What the hell man, I thought all the ghosts around here knew what happened if they did that nowadays!” Michael’s anxiety turned to anger in the blink of an eye. The ghost held out his hands in a calming gesture.

“I know, but if I had let you do that yourself you could have hurt both of you a lot worse. You're not the first seer I've met, but you are the youngest. Your instincts would have made you do it anyway, but you could have done a lot more that just 10 minutes without my guidance. Smite me if you will, but at least understand I was only trying to help.” Michael could see some reason behind that but he still had questions.

“Why did I know how to do that? And why do you want to help?” He asked, his voice soft and timid.

“I’ve dealt with these SQUIP things before. I don't want to go into detail now but let's just say that my brother didn't react well to it being in his head. As for you knowing the spell? It's in your blood, seers have often had to alter the memory of their enemies, whether to protect their secret or to stop some great evil. I can promise you, the boy will be fine, he will just have 10, maybe 12 minutes of memory missing. No big problem. And while his SQUIP will know that there is missing memory, it won't be able to recall who did it.” The ghost was calm, obviously still trying to keep Michael’s heart rate low. Michael was glad to have someone to help him through this, even if it was a lingering spirit.

“Listen kid-” it began again before Michael cut it off.

“My name’s Michael Mell.”

“Okay, Michael. I can't stick around for much longer. My tether point is back in Ohio. But I can come back and tell you everything I know about SQUIPs in a couple of weeks when I've had some time to recover my strength. I'll be back maybe a day or two before Halloween.” Michael nodded. That was about two months away, too long really but what choice did he have? One thing was bothering him though.

“If your tether is in Ohio, what are you doing in New Jersey?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“My mother is a seer too. She had a dream about SQUIPs here, and told me to find the seer she could sense in this area- you. If you want, I can give you some details to contact her? She might be able to explain your powers a bit more.” Michael nodded eagerly, sure he had heard about other seers, but this was his first chance to talk to one!

“Well my name is Derek Brown, my mom is Maria Brown. I'll tell her to send you a message on Facebook and you can start talking on there.” The young man, Derek, was beginning to fade now. He really wouldn't be able to hold on much longer in this location. Michael nodded and waved as Derek disappeared fully. Well, time to find his way back to the school and get him. The sooner he got hold of Maria, the better.

 

The next couple of months proceeded in a pretty repetitive fashion. Michael would go to school without touching any weed, he would watch Jeremy become more and more submissive to the SQUIP and lose more and more of who he was, then he would go home and start up a call with Maria.

Derek had appeared at his home long enough to tell the older woman about Michael before he had to fade back to the weird in between where ghosts could rest. From there she had gotten hold of Michael and now they had their own private chat on a secure server.

Initially, Maria had just explained about the history of seers. Apparently they're a genetic thing, happening on average once every 3 generations and even then it was rare that it was strong enough to have an impact. Seers were said to have been the guardians of the afterlife, allowing weary spirits to move on and smiting the ones that would want to cause harm. They often took the role of spiritual leaders or guides. Michael had to admit, it really did appeal to him on some deeper level that once he would have been seen as an important leader.

After the first few lessons and finding out just how much Michael could do, Maria decided that he needed some sort of training. According to her, Michael was the strongest seer she had ever heard of so he needed to hone his abilities if he wanted a chance to take down the SQUIP. So she taught him everything she had learnt over her 50 odd years.

From memory wipes to how to release broken spirits to how to use dreams to predict the future, Michael learnt it all. With some excitement he discovered that with some practice, he might even be able to use telekinesis. It was a very hard skill to get though, so he in the time he was training he didn't manage to move even a penny.

Despite everything he was learning from her, the one thing Maria wouldn't talk about was SQUIPs. Michael had been upset at her for that at first, but when she curtly explained that they had been the cause of her eldest son’s death and her youngest son’s current treatment in a mental hospital, he let the subject drop. He was scared, no doubt, but he also realised that sometimes it was just too painful to deal with some memories. Like how he could barely look around his own room without feeling like his heart was being ripped out by everything Jeremy had contributed. That was why he spent every night getting so high that he couldn't feel the pain anymore.

Michael continued his delve into his studies with Maria right up until the night before Halloween. When Michael had arrived home that day, Derek was perched on his computer desk. A flash of understanding crossed Michael’s features before he wandered over to his couch instead. Time for the answers he had been waiting for.

“So time for an explanation. Mom said you know they're the cause of my death, and my little brother’s problems. Well here it is. My little brother wasn't the brightest crayon in the pack. Yeah he had the biggest heart possible and he was amazing at art, but he struggled academically and socially. So when he heard there was a chance for him to get better, he leapt at it.

“He went from a D student to the potential valedictorian over night, and his social status rocketed just as fast. Everyone loved the little shit. Now at the time, we were living with my dad, and he was just proud. I was suspicious but every time I tried to question him about it, he'd just dodge it.

“When we did stay with mom in the holidays and stuff, apparently the SQUIP would turn off it’s physical form. Since mom never liked tuning into people’s thoughts, she never picked up on the thing whispering inside his head.

“Fast forward a couple of years and my brother was all set to head off to Harvard at the end of the summer. Me and him were going camping with some friends at our mom’s insistence. It was all going well until the 3rd night.

“They all went to a party being held somewhere in the woods, and I don't know what triggered it but suddenly my brother was latching onto me babbling about this super computer he had swallowed. He kept saying it was controlling him and he needed to get it out. I listened but didn't believe him at the time.

“I thought he was just drunk or high or something so I just tried to get him to come back to the campsite with me. He refused and instead dove down to grab a carving knife that had been left by the food. He was raising it to slice open his head when I tried to wrestle it away from him.

“He ended up accidentally stabbing me through an important artery in my leg and I bled out. Apparently my injuries were enough to stop him from trying to cut it out again, but he's now locked up under 24/7 supervision. He flips from being perfectly sane and reasonable to being this animalistic beast determined to get something out of his head. He has to be strapped down during those times…

“Basically, he was fine apparently fine while it was in his head, but the moment he managed to properly turn it off for a bit, he wanted it out. It broke him, and now he can't even take a shit without someone worrying he's gonna kill himself.”

Michael was stunned to silence. Sure, he knew it would be pretty bad, but he never thought it would be that… intense. The poor guy, both of them. No wonder Maria wouldn't talk about it.

“I'm… sorry, Derek.” Michael whispered lamely. He knew nothing he said would be able to fix what had happened but he didn't know what else to say. The guy had died trying to protect his brother. There wasn't much else to be said.

“I know you can't fix what happened to me, just don't let it happen to your friend. Tell him about what happened to my brother, help him out of this before it's too late. Mom believes you're the only one who has a chance.”

Michael nodded, feeling more determined than ever. Now the question was how to get to Jeremy. He still had that blocking thing on for sure, he never saw Michael even when others did. Michael had to figure out how to maybe disrupt the connection from the SQUIP to Jeremy’s brain, then maybe he could at least tell Jeremy about what he had learnt. Now where to do it.

Michael cast his mind back to last week when Jake mentioned that he was hosting a Halloween party. If there was ever gonna be a chance to get Jeremy alone, it was there. Jeremy hated parties and would always end up in the corner with Michael whenever he was dragged along. Sure, Michael didn't exactly get an invite but he could sneak it no problem. There would be weed and alcohol; people wouldn't be really paying attention to who was supposed to be there.

“I'll tell him Derek. I'll stop him before it gets too bad. I'll save him… I have to.” Michael had a time and a place. Now to just practice his speech because god knows he wouldn't be able to improvise anything.

 

The next night found Michael outside of Jake’s house, dressed with a full face monster mask, complete with monster gloves, and a creeps sweatshirt. He had strung a number of red solo cups in a sort of belt around his hips to help distance himself from his normal style. This was Monster Michael, not normal Michael.

Sneaking was no big deal, the door was unlocked and about 20 people who had certainly not been invited were already dancing in the middle of the living room. There was very little space to manoeuvre, so Michael stuck closely to the walls, hoping that no one would spot him. They didn't, except that one guy in a basic werewolf mask who gave him a cup full of punch.

Deciding he needed the boost, Michael downed the concoction in one gulp, knowing that alcohol would merely dull his sight, not mess with the rest of his powers. It helped to a point. His anxiety, which had begun to bubble under the surface, simmered down. Time to find Jeremy.

The boy in question sauntered in a few minutes later, with the blue blob that was the SQUIP hovering just behind him. He was scooped up by Brooke before Michael had a chance to do anything, so he waited. He continued to wait and he next time Jeremy was alone he was instantly grabbed by Chloe. Michael then figured his best bet was to hide away until Jeremy tried to escape himself. Bathroom would be his bet, still at the party but also in total privacy.

Michael darted straight in there, climbed into the tub and pulled the shower curtain. He knew his best friend, he knew Jeremy would end up here eventually. Still, the beers were beginning to take effect, and Michael could feel a certain level of bitterness layering his thoughts as he waited.

Jeremy had chosen this path, why should Michael be the one to fix it? He seemed pretty happy with that damned computer inside him after all, maybe Michael was making a mistake. But that would leave Jeremy in the same position as Derek’s brother. It didn't matter how hurt Michael felt, he couldn't let Jeremy go without trying one last time. He had to help Jeremy. 12 years of friendship was just too important to throw away after just a couple of weeks of hurt.

Michael’s patience was rewarded about 10 minutes later when a very flustered looking Jeremy stormed into the bathroom. He perched on the side of the tub and took a deep breath. Michael couldn't resist, he grabbed Jeremy’s arm using his monster glove. He wouldn't admit to how pleased he felt about the scream he managed to get. It still sounded the same; his Jeremy was still in there.

“Sup.” He decided to play it cool, no reason to let the blue bastard know how scared Michael actually was. Speaking of, he couldn't the smudge of it anywhere. Huh.

“Michael? I didn't know you were invited to this party.” So Jeremy was actually able to see him. Did that mean he was just purposefully avoiding him? That would hurt a hell of a lot more that his eyes just not registering him.

“I wasn't, which is why I'm wearing this clever disguise!” Michael gestured at himself for effect as he fully climbed out the tub. Jeremy looked rather confused but there was a sort of softness in his gaze. It kinda pissed Michael off how much he missed that sort of look. “What? SQUIP got your tongue?”

Jeremy looked away, embarrassed.

“It's… off.” He finally admitted.

“That explains why you're talking to me.” And why he couldn't see it anywhere, maybe alcohol messed it up? “I’ve been thinking about this moment. What I would say to you? I had this really pissed off monologue, an epic journey through twelve years of friendship...” Michael had started pacing, as he often did when he got emotional. It helped him focus on his thoughts rather than feelings. Michael finally turned to face Jeremy, only for him to watching Michael with a such a fond look that caused Michael’s heart clenched traitorously. “What?” Michael continued to play it off, acting annoyed no matter how good it felt to finally have Jeremy look at him like that again.

“It's…really good to see you, man.” Michael had to turn away again. He didn't want the tears to shine through at how happy he was to hear that. Then he realised how Jeremy might feel in a few minutes.

“It won't be. Once you hear what I found out.” Jeremy was obviously confused, so Michael just tapped his head a few time. His friend obviously understood because his next words were questioning how.

Michael spent the next two minutes explaining what he had found out about Derek’s brother, playing it off as Derek being a WoW friend rather than a ghost. He wasn't ready for Jeremy to know about his powers just yet. He noticed that he was losing Jeremy, so he tried pointing out how weird it was that the SQUIP was just there to supposedly get him laid. That just made Jeremy mad.

“Maybe I got lucky, is that so weird? With my history, I’d say the universe owed me one. And I don’t know about your friend’s brother’s whatever, but if you’re telling me his squip made him crazy—” Michael couldn't let Jeremy go, he needed his friend to understand.

“His SQUIP didn't make him crazy…” Michael began, and Jeremy took that as confirmation that he was right, “he went crazy trying to get it out.” Michael finished, turning firm but hopeful eyes to the other boy. Maybe he might finally understand, that guy had everything he ever wanted and he still wanted the SQUIP out, surely Jeremy wouldn't be able to argue about it being dangerous. How wrong he was.

Jeremy was glaring at him with a cold anger, which caused Michael's spine to stiffen. He knew that look. That dream was going to happen if he didn't do something soon! Jeremy started to walk to the door. Michael threw himself in front of it, hoping beyond hope that he could salvage this.

“Move it.” Jeremy scowled. Michael glared back, daring him to do something. This couldn't be the end. Jeremy pulled himself to his full height, a good few inches taller than Michael and stared him down with icy blue eyes.

“Get out of my way. Loser.”

It felt like the air had been sucked out of Michael. There was no way. His Player 2 just called him a loser, like he was nothing. Like those bullies called Jeremy for years, who Michael had physically fought to defend his friend. Surely his Jeremy, his best friend, his favourite person, the one person he would risk everything for hadn't just…

Michael’s face fell and he could feel his soul tearing itself into nothing. Surely his entire body was about to crumble? He couldn't still be in one piece after that. For a split second, Michael could have swore he saw a flicker of regret in those blue eyes, but then they hardened and Jeremy pushed his was past.

Michael let him.

He had nothing left to fight for.

 

Michael could feel his body collapse as soon as Jeremy closed the door behind him. He fell to his knees and just let himself grieve for a moment. He needed time to process. To figure out how to survive.

There was a sharp knock on the door.

“Some of us have to pee!” Someone called out. Sounded like Jenna Rolan.

“I'm having my period!” Michael replied, raising his voice an octave. He didn't sound like a girl. It was stupid. There was no way-

“Take your time, honey.” Followed by footsteps. She had bought it. Must be seriously drunk.

Michael took sighed lightly before dragging himself over to the bathtub. It felt solid as he sat down, surprisingly so. More so than the floor for some reason. So Michael perched on the edge of it and started thinking. His nails hurt slightly as he picked at the grout but he needed to move. The pain just helped keep him focused on the here and now.

The way Jeremy had looked at him. His voice. Both laced with hatred. Jeremy hated him. Jeremy wanted him gone. Jeremy chose to block him out. To leave him alone. Michael had braved a party for him. Done everything for him. Given everything he had for him. Michael had given Jeremy everything he ever could, and Jeremy hated him for it.

Michael knew he was having a panic attack. He was too familiar with the constricting of his throat; the way his eyes blurred with tears; how his limbs began to shake. He knew it but he couldn't stop it coming. Focus! He needed to focus on things, right? 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, right? Hear, see, feel, smell, touch, right?

Listening, he could hear someone singing. A girl was singing along to Whitney with all her heart. For a moment, Michael hummed along to ‘I Wanna Dance with Somebody.’ Then he realised that he loved to listen to that song with Jeremy. And that the girl was singing badly, which was something he would have laughed at with Jeremy.

He was alright, right? He could cope. Michael was just sitting in the bathroom as he freaked out because he lost his most important person. The tears were getting stronger. He must be a little drunk, maybe he could blame the tears on that? Or weed, he probably had a joint on him somewhere. That could explain the red eyes anyway. It was something.

Michael’s head snapped up as he heard knocking on the door again. He wouldn't be able to play this one off. Again. Harder. LOUDER. It wasn't stopping. Why did Jeremy leave him? He didn't deal with people well! They were trying the knob. He had already locked the door. He hoped. The knocking was so loud. Too loud too hard too fast too much bang bang bang bang crash! Leave him alone! Wait! The sink. Water could help.

Michael stumbled over to the sink, his legs barely supporting him. He splashed some water on his face. It helped ground him and quietened the thoughts just enough so he could think. He had managed to stop the panic attack. Slapping on a fake smile, he reached for the door.

There was no one there anymore. Whoever was knocking was gone, possibly to use one of the other bathrooms.

Sighing, Michael looked himself over in the mirror. He was a mess. No wonder Jeremy wanted nothing to do with him.

He couldn't help it. A small sob escaped Michael. Then another and soon enough he was crying. Now he had stopped panicking he realised it HURT. It hurt so much that Michael didn't know how to stop it. He should never have come, screw saving people, he couldn't even save himself.

Michael should have just stayed at home… where both Mama and Nanay were working. He would be alone there too. Maybe it would just be better if he disappeared. Then it wouldn't hurt anymore. Except it would because he was in so much pain his soul would get stuck like all the other ghosts. Fine, he should never have been born. Then he wouldn't get stuck here. For some reason the thought both calmed and burnt his soul.

He listened, hoping he could be left for a little longer. He didn't want anyone asking him why he was crying. Not like anyone knew him really. They saw him as a stoner, so no one wanted him around. It didn't matter that all the popular kids did weed too. Michael was a loner, so he was the weird stoner kid.

They hated his car for some reason. Michael loved it, his cherry red PT Cruiser, because it was a gift from his grandpa. It was left to Michael in his will. They used to go and get ice cream in it and listen to all of Michael’s favourite songs while they drove around in the summer. Of course, no one else really knew they. They saw an old car and called loser.

Just like Jeremy did.

Jeremy used to understand. He loved the Cruiser too because he knew what it meant to Michael. He didn't mind the pot because he knew it calmed Michael down from his attacks, even if he didn't know the whole thing. He even would smoke with Michael because he knew Michael hated being all alone.

He was alone now. Suck in a bathroom all by himself.

Finally calming down enough, Michael scrubbed his sleeves over his eyes to dry them. He scowled, cursing everything in his life. This was supposed to be the best party of the fall. He was supposed to be having fun with Jeremy about now. But here he was. In a bathroom. Yeah, this party was awesome.

With a sigh, Michael stood and unlocked the door. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets and tried to ignore the fact that Jeremy was sitting on the sofa with Christine the next room over. He looked happy.

Michael was about to get out of the house when a small ball of panic and tears slammed into him.

“Hey you know about the things, right? He would have told you! Do you have any Mountain Dew Red?” Rich sounded really freaked out. Michael almost felt sorry for him, except this was all his fault so he didn't.

“No, I don't. Maybe you should ask people who actually care?” He knew it sounded cruel. He didn't care.

“Look man, it'll turn this thing off. I want out.” For a moment, Michael forgot he was done; he forgot that Jeremy had left him and was so cruel. He just knew that he needed to get some Mountain Dew Red for his boy. Then he remembered and his heart sank.

“Sorry man, don’t know where you can get that anymore,” lie, “besides, I don't even know what you're talking about,” another lie, “Jeremy and I aren't friends anymore.”… truth. Because that was the truth wasn’t it?Jeremy had made that very clear the moment he used that word that way.

Michael pushed past Rich without another word. He was glad, he now knew where he stood with Jeremy. Jeremy had mad his position clear. Michael could choose to ignore 12 years of friendship too, just you watch. Michael could survive without the only person who really got him or even really liked him. He could deal without the only person who actually cared about his happiness just because he existed, not because he was related to them. Of course he could. He should have realised that ages ago. The tears he still felt burning in his eyes and the tightness in his throat was from happiness, obviously. This party had revealed so much.

Michael was so glad he came.

 

The moment Michael got home, he got high. Derek had been asking about how it went and Michael didn't want to deal with it. He ignored the calls from Maria and didn't even go see Nanay when she got home from her shift at the hospital.

It wasn't until 3am that Michael fell asleep sprawled out on his favourite red beanbag. He was so baked that he hadn't even really felt the past few hours pass. His brain was fried. So drifting into sleep didn't really change much besides the fact his eyes closed.

He woke up at 6, as usual. His the sound of his Mama bustling around upstairs was familiar and comforting. He realised he was still on his beanbag, and was about to turn to Jeremy asking why they hadn't headed to bed when he remembered what had happened the night before. So instead, Michael climbed to his feet and headed up to take a shower.

He pointedly ignored the blue bean bag sitting next to his as he left the room.

As tempting as it was for Michael to just skip school today he knew both Mama and Nanay would be home today and the school would call if he didn't turn up. He didn't want to admit to them what happened. He didn't want to even think about it. So he wouldn't. And he would just deal with the first half of school and let himself get properly baked during lunch. He needed to ration his supply and he had used his morning stuff last night.

The rest of the early morning passed pretty normally. He had his shower, which meant he stunk less of alcohol and sadness. He had breakfast, which was pancakes curtesy of Mama. He rushed the last of his homework that he had neglected for a week. He got into his Cruiser and drove to school. Same as any day. See? He could survive.

Things went differently when he got to school. There was a ghost hanging around the entrance to the school. As soon as it spotted him it drifted off, flying into the vending machine and making the grabber arm go wild.

Michael sighed. Being (mostly) sober sucked because then he felt morally obligated to deal with stupid poltergeists which he could actually see. Yet, as soon as he got near the machine to start talking to the ghost, it shot out and dove into the drinking fountain, spouting water all over the floor.

This continued for a few moments, with Michael trying to appear casual as he followed the trail of destruction the ghost was leaving. It just really seemed that this ghost was leading him somewhere, but that was stupid since he didn't recognise it and no other ghost knew things about his life besides Derek.

Michael had just caught up to the poltergeist (it was hiding in a combination lock) when it vanished. Going back to the in between to rest most likely. Sighing once again, Michael turned around and prepared to head to class when a flash of blue caught his eye. Nope! He wasn't going to interfere anymore. If that boy wanted to ruin his own life, Michael would let him. He told himself that as he peaked around the corner to see what was going on.

Jeremy looked pissed. The SQUIP seemed to be trying to placate him. Huh. This was the first Jeremy seemed annoyed with that thing. Michael couldn't help it. He still cared regardless of what he had said before. He tuned into Jeremy’s thoughts.

“I promise you, my sole function is trying to improve you life.” The SQUIP stated, its voice was calm but Michael could detect some annoyance in its tone.

“Well, awesome job! My best friend thinks I’m a jerk. I really hurt Brooke. And Christine – you were supposed to make her like me!” Jeremy was half screaming in his own head. Michael ignored how good it felt to have Jeremy still consider him a friend. He was angry with Jeremy. No heart twinges we're going to stop that. Then again, Jeremy was finally questioning if the SQUIP was good, maybe something Michael had said last night had really gotten through.

The SQUIP smirked, but the expression was gone in an instant. Instead it was replaced with an understanding smile. It played up everything Jeremy was doing ‘better’ now, and even had a response for when Jeremy questioned why he still didn't have what he wanted.

“The fault... is in your peers. They're human, and humans are naturally flawed. By you having me, I have filled up the natural gaps in your brain and completed the perfection you wouldn't have achieved normally. Now everyone else is less because they don't have the same sort of help.”

Michael could almost see the logic, and if he wasn't totally done with that stupid blue asshole then he might have even believed it. As it was Jeremy seemed sceptical. Still, he followed the SQUIPs directions to open the locker next to him. It was Rich’s.

Jeremy pulled out a shoebox. He looked inside and Michael could feel the horror coursing through him.

Suddenly Michael felt a tug inside Jeremy’s thoughts and he stopped hearing them. He even physically stumbled backwards, losing sight of Jeremy for a moment. Climbing back to his feet, Michael felt anger course through him again; that thing must be planning something. There was no way Michael was being kicked out. This could be important. His earlier promise to stay out of this forgotten, Micheal focused even harder and pushed himself directly into Jeremy’s head. This felt different from tuning in, he wasn't getting any direct thoughts but he was seeing through Jeremy’s eyes. (It was weird being able to see without the weight of glasses on his face.)

He couldn't feel his own body at that moment, but that was an issue for later. What Michael and Jeremy were seeing that second was a much bigger problem.

There were students everywhere, except they all had small circuitry drawn covering their bodies, glowing a gentle blue. They had all been SQUIPed. And they all looked so happy. Even Jenna Rolan who stood next to Jeremy, smiling softly at the SQUIP. Was she real, or part of this illusion?

Either way, the SQUIP started to explain how much better off people would be with a SQUIP, and how much happier Jeremy would be if he helped get it to them all. Then everyone would want to be around him.

Suddenly Michael felt a spike from Jenna. It was hard to explain what it was, sort of like the feeling of static coming off of her. Maybe she and the SQUIP were interfacing? Either way, she pointed over to where Michael would have been standing. Jeremy turned and spotted him while Michael had the strangest experience of his 17 years of life.

Michael’s body was frozen, peaking around the corner as he had been a moment ago. He looked… sad, almost. Concerned, for sure. Was that how he had looked all day? Or was the illusion creating something on his face that Jeremy would accept?

Still, Michael saw the SQUIP wave a hand over at Michael’s body, and suddenly he was also covered in the glowing circuitry. He started smiling and walking over. Michael felt Jeremy’s shock; Michael didn't know how to feel.

“You see, Jeremy? People are so much better off when they've got a SQUIP. Such pitiful children need guidance before they can be perfect.” It whispered in his ear. Jeremy tore his eyes away from Michael and turned to face the SQUIP.

“You’re right. You're always right.” He said eventually with a sigh. Michael could feel the grim acceptance turning into joy as the vision melted away. Michael had seen enough. There wasn't enough of his Jeremy left to be worth saving.

Michael focused and found his own frequency again. He jumped back into his own mind, not spending a moment to dwell on the fact that he had actually discovered a new power. He found himself still standing, peaking round the corner. Michael jumped back, hiding himself by the wall again.

He looked over his arms, ran his hand over his face. Still normal, no circuits. And no blue, glowy bastard hovering over his shoulder either. He hadn't been SQUIPed. Only then was he able to calm the panic rising inside him. He felt so tired.

Michael realised an important point he learnt from the vision. Jeremy would rather Michael change everything about himself, because that's what SQUIPs did, than have him as he is. Michael didn't even spare a glance in Jeremy’s direction

He ran.

 

Michael wasn't sure how he managed to make it through the rest of the day. All he knew was that he was not going in tomorrow, probably not the next day either. He made it home in record time, heading straight down to his basement and throwing himself onto his bed.

Michael cried. He cried and cried and mourned the loss of his friend. A friend who would rather he be controlled by a computer to be ‘perfect’ than to be who he really was. A friend who left him voluntarily the moment he had the chance. A friend who had maybe never really cared about Michael if recent events showed anything.

Michael cried because for some fucking reason, he still loved him.

 

The next two days passed in very consistent fashion. Michael woke up, long enough to get breakfast with Mama or Nanay. He would then claim illness and head back to his room, determined to just stop existing.

He was always disappointed when he woke up again around lunch time. He was still around. The hurting didn't stop. Michael ate some lunch, whatever Nanay left him, then went back to his room.

On the first day, he couldn't play video games. They made him miss Jeremy too much. He ended up just going back to sleep, only to dream of better times. He wished he wouldn't wake up.

The second day, Michael worked himself up in to a rage. There was too much of Jeremy in his room. Too many memories. He couldn't even do anything that he loved because he would do it all with Jeremy. Posters, doodles, stickers, even his favourite hoodie, all from Jeremy. He needed to get away.

Michael ran up to his back porch, and rolled himself a joint. He needed the relief. He was feeling too much.

Smoking it made his head feel clearer than it had in a while. He felt his anger and bitterness. Michael had always put Jeremy first. He had always made sure to look after Jeremy regardless of the situation or if Jeremy would even know. He had even put his own feelings aside to try and help Jeremy get with Christine. His reward for such selfless actions wasn't really worth it anymore.

Jeremy didn't care anymore. It's all Michael ever wanted, for Jeremy to stay in his life and for him to still care about Michael. Since Jeremy obviously didn't care, Michael eventually decided to remove Jeremy from his life. Starting with his treasure box.

Michael had kept a lot of things that were special to him, concert tickets, birthday cards, pictures, plushies, everything. Most of the small ones ended up in his treasure box, the small shoe box he kept under his bed.

Michael pulled the old thing out, and sorted through it. Everything in here was related to Jeremy. Time to get rid of it all.

Setting himself up with another joint, Michael got out something to start a small fire in and parked himself on his back porch again. He was ready.

Michael started smoking first, needing the calm before he could even start the fire. Once he did, he started digging through the box and pulling out random items.

The pac-man plushie Jeremy had insisted he buy for Michael when they went to the pier? Burn it.

The magic the gathering card Jeremy had given him on the birthday no one remembered? Burn it.

The stub for his first ever concert he went to with Jeremy. It was Weird Al. Super burn it.

Michael was digging out another thing to burn when he heard someone calling his name. He looked up. It was Mr Heere.

Quickly, Michael threw his half smoked joint into the fire, not really thinking. He needed to hide it.

“Mr Heere, what are you doing here?” Michael was very surprised to see him out the house. Not so surprised to see he still didn't have any pants on.

“We need to talk about Jeremy.” Mr Heere said simply, as if that explained everything. Michael sighed, and indicated to his current set up.

“Sorry, Jeremy and I aren't friends anym-” he wasn't allowed to continue his thought.

“Do you love him?” Michael could only stare, feeling his face flush slightly even at the mention of that. God damn stupid emotions, he was supposed to still be mad. “He can be a little shit sometimes. We both know that. But that’s no excuse to sit around burning incense while he turns himself into a monster!”

Michael tried to excuse himself from the situation, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable with this conversation. Neither of them were wearing pants (Michael hadn't bothered since he wasn't planning on leaving his back yard), and Mr Heere seemed have worked himself into a frenzy. He stopped Michael from leaving and tried using metaphors to get his point across in a very dad sort of way. Michael was still high. He didn't really understand.

“So you're here because you need… pants?”

“No! I need you to reach out to him. Jeremy won’t listen to me. And I can’t

blame him. But somebody has to watch his back.” Mr Heere’s voice was quiet, ashamed. But the determined look in his eyes sparked something in Michael. Memories came flooding back. Memories of the times Jeremy would go out of his way to look after Michael. Memories of the times it was him and Jeremy against the world. Memories of the times Jeremy was so stubborn in his protection of Michael. He would get the same look in his eye.

He couldn't give up, even if he was hurting. Jeremy needed him. He couldn't let his friend slip away. Jeremy meant too much to him.

“If I try harder to be his friend...you have to try harder to be his dad. There’s a Kohl’s down the street. I don’t care what kind— jeans, khaki, leather. You’re not leaving that store until you buy a pair.” Michael stated. It wasn't a request. Mr Heere smirked a little before offering his hand.

“You drive a hard bargain, kid.” They shook on it before Michael ran back into the house. He needed to get some pants on himself.

Michael paused when he reached his dresser. Resting on top of it was a picture of Michael and Jeremy in the summer before high school started. They were wrapped around each other, asleep on their beach towels which had somehow managed to merge onto one large mat. His moms had insisted that he keep that picture, and he was secretly glad. He loved it.

Smiling, he pulled out a pair of clean jeans and grabbed his favourite hoodie from the blue beanbag. True, he was reluctant to do this, talking to Jeremy had hurt recently, but that didn't change the fact that he loved Jeremy. They were best friends above everything else, no matter Michael's other feelings. They were family- and that meant he couldn't just leave Jeremy behind, even if Jeremy was willing to leave him.

As Michael got dressed he thought about where he might find Jeremy. It was Friday, which recently meant that Jeremy would be at Rich’s house. Except Rich wasn't there, he was in the hospital having suffered serious second degree burns. He set a fire and burnt down Jake’s house, you know. So where would Jeremy be if not there?

Michael tripped in his haste to get his jeans on, and the answer smacked him right in the face. A flyer for the school play. It was tonight. If Jeremy was anywhere, he would be there. He stood up, with a renewed sense of determination and more than a little embarrassment.

Finally decked out in his armour, Michael decided it was time to get his best weapon. He grabbed his phone and texted David, his contact at Spencer’s Gifts.

‘Dude, u got any Mnt Dew Red? Need some ASAP.’

Michael was ready to scour the whole of New Jersey if he had to. It was a long shot offer all, Spencer’s Gifts didn't have all the old drinks, just a few like Crystal Pepsi and-

His phon buzzed and Michael could feel his heart jump into his mouth.

‘Yea. Come grab the case. I’ll add it 2 ur tab.

10 minutes later, Michael was ready to take down this blue bastard once and for all.

 

Michael was glad he managed to grab a seat near the front of the auditorium. He arrived early and snagged the seat nearest the stage door. That way, he could slip in and save Jeremy during the intermission. Or that was the plan anyway.

The Mountain Dew Red felt heavy in his pocket. He knew just how precious this drink was and just having it on him made Michael nervous. What if he couldn't get Jeremy to drink? What if Jeremy still couldn't see him? What if Michael couldn't fix this? What if-

Michael’s spiral was interrupted by a massive wave of energy washing over him. For a split second, Michael could feel it, a giant neural network pulsing backstage. That many people were not meant to be linked. And it kept firing up, causing Michael to groan in pain.

He didn't know what to do, the stage door was locked until the intermission. And Michael was slowly becoming aware of fuzzy blue shaped hovering above each of the actors. They weren't clear, but clean enough that he could tell the were SQUIPs. How did they all get infected?

Time to act, watching the play be damned. It was going way too well for a high school play anyway.

Slipping out of his seat, Michael sprinted up the stairs and out the back of the auditorium; there had to be a back entrance to that place. How else would the actors get in?

It didn't take him long to find. He couldn't have gotten them sooner.

“Michael! Call Michael!” Jeremy was screaming at his phone and the SQUIP hovered above him, looking distorted and almost Erdrich. It simply held out its hand and Jeremy collapsed to the ground, spasming in pain. Oh hell no!

Michael didn't know what he could do, so just ran headlong into danger, letting his adrenaline get the better of him.

“Michael makes an Entrance!” He sang out, just trying to get the SQUIP to focus on him. It worked, and Jeremy stopped twitching. He looked up, tears in his eyes and the biggest smile Michael had ever seen from him.

“Michael!”

“I just was in the audience thinking, ‘this is really good for a school play’. Then I realised this is way to good for a school play! They've all been SQUIPed, right?” Michael was on a natural high, better than any drug he had felt. Jeremy was happy to see him and adrenaline was coursing through his body. Jeremy scrambled to his feet and ran over to Michael.

“You came to see me in the play?” God, Michael had never heard Jeremy sound so happy. He couldn't help but grin, caught up in the moment.

“I even brought my own refreshments.” He pulled out the Mountain Dew Red and showed it off. The way Jeremy stared at it, you would think there was a choir singing in the background.

“That's amazing! Give it to me!” Jeremy made grabby hands at it. Michael nodded, then he remembered himself.

“Wait, no.” He was still smiling, but there was a hint of ice behind it. Jeremy scowled for a moment before lunging for the bottle.

“But I need it!” He protested and Michael moved the bottle slightly.

“And I need an apology. I think that’s in order, I mean, you treat me like I don’t exist for months, blow me off when I try to help you—” he didn't want this, but he couldn't help it. He knew they could do this later, after Jeremy was himself again. Why couldn't he stop? He felt so angry.

“Fine! I'm sss-” Jeremy broke off, apparently unable to complete the apology. Michael scowled.

“Seriously? Is it that hard to say sorry?”

Jeremy nodded frantically, briefly clutching at his throat. Then Jeremy’s anger flared up. Michael matched him in strength.

The SQUIP smirked at him and Michael suddenly knew. The SQUIP must have planted something when he was in Jeremy’s head a few days ago. And now it was doing something so Jeremy couldn't finish his own thought. Michael still couldn't back down. Instead he shot a scowl at the blue bastard and flipped him off.

Jeremy looked confused for a second when Michael was apparently interacting with the SQUIP. Then his confusion melted into anger and he raised his fists, throwing a punch towards Michael's sternum.

Luckily, Michael managed to dodge the first blow. He started wildly dodging, hoping his video game skills would be useful here. For the most part, he went relatively unscathed. Jeremy did get a few good hits on him though. Through the whole of this, they continued yelling.

“This is so you! You love to feel superior, just because you listen to music on vinyl and eat eel in your sushi and don’t care about being popular!” Michael felt a bolt of shock through him with that, was that really what Jeremy thought?

“Of course I care! I just know it's never gonna happen!”

“So you resent me because I wouldn't give up like you did?”

“I don't resent you! I’m jealous that you try!”

“I'm jealous that you don't!”

Michael was getting tired. He couldn't keep this up for much longer and he didn't want to risk hurting Jeremy.

“Then why are you hitting me?”

“It’s – Not – Me – It’s – My – SQUIP!” Jeremy had started crying. Tears were pouring down his face. He took a ragged break and finally managed to take control of himself again, “It’s taking over my body! I need your help! I’M SORRY!” It was enough to break the spell over Michael.

He tackled Jeremy to the floor where the wrestled for a second. Finally Michael pulled Jeremy on top of him and held his arms and legs. They were still flailing, and Jeremy was still crying. There was no way Michael could get Jeremy to drink the Red like this. Then he spotted a bit of hope.

“Jake! This is gonna sound really weird, but if I hold Jeremy down, can you make him drink this Mountain Dew Red?”

Jake turned in surprise before his signature heartthrob grin lit up.

“Actually, that doesn't sound weird at all.” Michael tossed him the soda, which Jake caught despite being on crutches. This was gonna work! Except the SQUIP decided it wouldn't.

It waved its hand in Jake’s direction who crumpled slightly, leaning heavily on his crutches. He let out a groan as he stood back up, his smile suddenly seeming a lot let friendly and his eyes looking unfocused. A taller, bluer version of him popped into existence next to him. Well fuck.

Jake opened the bottle and poured it all out onto the ground. Michael felt his heart crack as Jeremy screamed out in despair. Jake then stood up straight and threw away his crutches.

“Check it out, I am so boss right now! I can't feel any pain anymore!” He crowed as he hobbled off after his SQUIP. God what were they going to do now?

“There you are Jeremy.” Two voiced rung out in unison. Chloe and Brooke both strutted in, swaying slightly in perfect tandem. They moved fluidly, almost like jungle cats, yet they mirrored the other with absolute precision. A SQUIP version of Chloe and Mary-Kate Olsen hovered behind them. Double fuck.

They leaned down, simpering their love for him as they giggled incessantly.

They whispered declarations of loyalty, and forgiveness. Then they realised that the loved each other more or something, because suddenly they were way more focused on each other. Michael couldn't really understand what was going on, but he couldn't help but shiver. They reminded him too much of those velociraptors from Jurassic Park.

Jeremy, still squirming uncontrollably brought his attention back to reality,

“Michael, the bottle. There’s still a few drops left.” Michael looked at it and yes, there was maybe a mouthful left in the bottle. Hopefully it would be enough.

To get it he would need to let Jeremy go. An idea flirted across his mind, and he hoped that it would work

Michael reached up one hand around Jeremy’s flailing arms and pressed his fingers along the side of Jeremy’s face. Focussing, he left some power flow along his hand and into his friend. It was just like when he was erasing memories, except he was focusing one the physical connection of the SQUIP to Jeremy’s limbs. He released it.

There was a quiet snapping sound, and the SQUIP staggered backwards, scowling. Jeremy stopped flailing and looking up at Michael with shock, he was gasping for breath by that point.

“I'll explain later. Help me get over there.” Michael sighed, but he grinned when Jeremy nodded.

“Just like Apocalypse of the Damned, level 9, right?” Jeremy had a mad glint in his eye, and Michael found that he liked it.

“The Cafetorium.” He joined in, nodding with a wild grin.

Together, Michael and Jeremy began stalking towards to bottle. They dodged and weaved through the SQUIPed zombies, shoving them out of the way wherever it mattered. They worked as a team, even better than they ever had in the game. Michael wouldn't admit that, despite the situation, it felt perfect.

Jeremy was detracting some of the zombies while Michael grabbed the bottle. His hand slipped in the sticky red liquid and a flash of de ja vu hit him again. No time to dwell on it. Michael picked it up and put the lid on loosely so the little left wouldn't spill.

A strong hand grabbed Michael’s arm and pulled him to his feet. Jenna Rolan: final boss. No way could he fight back against her, she was already a black belt anyway.

“I know what you're doing, Michael. I know what everyone’s doing!” She cried, only missing the evil laugh to complete the whole villain aesthetic.

Michael called to Jeremy and tossed the bottle over to him. Just like when they would swap controllers, Jeremy caught the bottle with very little problem.

His screech of panic though, was very different to what Michael was used to. He was overwhelmed by the zombies, who held him down against the floor and pinned his hands against his back. Michael was stuck, and the SQUIP knew it.

It regained control of Jeremy’s limbs and was stopping him from drinking the last little bit. Jeremy was furious, and fought back as much as possible while he yelled at it.

“If you drink that, you'll never be with her!” It screamed desperately, gesturing to Christine as she walked back stage. Jeremy couldn't see the glowy version of Hillary Clinton following her, but Michael did. He knew he had lost at that point, Jeremy would always choose Christine over anyone else.

Michael couldn't help the mournful yell that escaped his lips as Christine ran over to Jeremy to talk. The electricity that sparked down his spine from one of the SQUIPs touching him made his body spasm, but he barely registered it. He grew numb, not hearing anything that was said, until:

“Great. Christine, drink this,” Jeremy ordered and he turned to the SQUIP. “I choose Michael. He's always been there for me, even when I've been a shitty friend. You’re in my head, how could you think I'll choose anyone else at this point?” Michael’s eyes shot open, he didn't know when he closed them, to stare at Jeremy.

Jeremy choose him. Jeremy wanted him. Jeremy was giving up his chance at love for him! The joy washed through him like a massive shot caffeine.

Christine raised the bottle to her lips, but then lowered it again and threw it to the somewhere off into the room. She was smirking.

“Nice try Jeremy, but I know better than to just obey blindly. My SQUIP easily stoped that one.” Her voice was teasing, but with an edge of malice. She sounded nothing like herself. Jeremy could only stare on with despair. He thought that it would work. That was his last plan.

Michael, on the other hand, was furious. Jeremy had chosen him, yet the SQUIP was intent on keeping them apart. Jeremy wanted out. Michael wasn't going to let him suffer. He felt his powers flair up without conscious input.

He didn't try to stop them.

Michael could feel the network between the SQUIPs as he tuned in to their frequencies. He started screaming into it, disorientating them. Everyone flinched and covered their ears, including Jeremy. Michael figured he could apologise later.

With everyone distracted, Michael felt himself release another burst of energy, this time throughout his entire body. Anyone who was holding him down was blown backwards, off of him, and everyone else was pushed to the ground. Michael stood. The SQUIP stared, suddenly looking terrified.

“J-Jeremy? Stop him! He wants to take away everything you've worked so hard on!” It cried out, desperate. Michael chuckled darkly as he walked over to Jeremy to help him back up. His eyes softened for a moment as he reached down.

“Sorry, man,” he whispered gently before turning to the SQUIP, fire burning in his eyes yet his voice as cold as ice. “I seem to recall that I made you a promise that first night. Remember that?” The SQUIP flinched; obviously it did.

“You told my best friend he should want to die. You made him believe he wasn't good enough. You made him fucking believe that he needed to be an asshole to get anything in this world! Well guess what? Those are big fat fucking lies. And I'm about to keep my promise to you.”

Michael strode forwards, not caring about how it may look to the others. He had bigger things on his mind. Michael pulled back his hand and focused.

He launched a massive punch which knocked the SQUIP backwards onto the ground. It screamed in pain and seemed to almost pass out, and yet Jeremy didn't seem effected.

“I told you, I'm going to flush you out of existence.” Michael scowled down at it. He reached out his hand and the Mountain Dew Red flew back into it, still somehow containing the precious few drops.

Michael turned. Jeremy was watching him with wonder. All of his anger melted away and he suddenly felt himself get a little woozy.

“Here, Jere. Drink this.” He offered the bottle, swaying slightly on his feet. Jeremy ran over to him and wrapped his arms around Michael. If he had been more lucid, Michael might have been a little embarrassed. As it was, he could barely hold a himself upright, he was exhausted.

“Micah?” Jeremy asked worriedly. He grabbed the bottle, but kept a firm grip on Michael. Jeremy tried to take a swig of the bottle, worried that the SQUIP was doing something to his friend, but he couldn't get it to his lips. Michael smiled sleepily and pushed the bottle the rest of the way.

Jeremy drank.

As soon as Jeremy swallowed the little bit of Mountain Dew Red, everyone started screaming. All the SQUIP zombies that were left wailed in pain from their position pinned to the ground as Michael saw all the SQUIPs fizz out of existence. All except Jeremy’s one.

It had climbed to its feet again and was panicking as it glitched and fizzed. Michael thought it was being a little dramatic, but then this was Jeremy’s SQUIP so it sort of made sense. Finally it vanished. Michael felt Jeremy collapse and did his best to stop them from falling too hard onto the ground.

Jeremy didn't open his eyes. Michael shook him, then smacked his face lightly. Nothing. Oh god, he had killed Jeremy. But he was still breathing, albeit shallowly. He wasn't dead.

Michael felt the the tears start before that thought have even fully formed. He had never been so scared in his life. He couldn't help himself, he pressed a gentle kiss to Jeremy’s lips, knowing he was being selfish. For once, he didn't care.

After he pulled away, Michael allowed himself to succumb to his exhaustion. He didn't feel the final wave of energy release he released as his eyes closed.

 

Michael woke up in a hospital room. He didn't know how he got there. He didn't feel sore, and he didn't feel sick. Just a little tired. He sat up with very little struggle, so he could only assume that something weird was going on.

Then Michael remembered the Play.

Michael remembered the SQUIPs.

And Michael remembered Jeremy.

Michael was out of bed and lacing up his converses (which were left neatly by the chair next to his bed) before he realised that maybe he should call the nurses to discharge him. He pressed the button on the bed and waited.

The nurse came who came in happened to be his Nanay. She was more than a little pissed that they had found traces of drugs in his system, although it wasn't weed. According to the official story, someone had spiked the drinks at the school play, which caused everyone to faint. Michael was the first to wake up.

Michael was discharged not long after his mom left. He knew she had pulled some strings. Michael was never more grateful to be related to a nurse.

The moment he was allowed out of his room, Michael was down the hall in Jeremy’s room. Jeremy we lying there, pale and unmoving. For a beat, Michael thought he was seeing a corpse.

“Don't worry, he's alive,” a familiar voice sounded out from the bed next to Jeremy. Michael started and turned to see Rich, lying in a full body cast. “They were saying he should be awake in a couple of hours. Sorry, you just looked worried. I know he looks bad but he is actually doing really well, his brain is just trying to reassert dominance now the thing is gone.”

Michael felt weird. Rich was being friendly, and rambling nervously and he had a lisp. That's not how things were supposed to be. He was supposed to be mean. Then again, Michael couldn't see the SQUIP anywhere near Rich, and there was no tell tale blue buzz around anything either. Was he better?

“I know it's weird. I'm trying to get used to it too. It's been over a year and I'm finally free of that thing. What happened?” Rich was still rambling with that lisp. Actually, it was kind of cute, reminded Michael of Jeremy back when they were little. He didn't let that thought stick around for very long.

“Umm, I got his some Mountain Dew Red. All the SQUIPs were linked using this really advanced network, it was actually kinda awesome, so when one shut down they all went I guess? Actually that makes sense, since Jeremy’s one hacked all the others it linked its survival to theirs. As soon as one link went down it much have wiped the whole system!” Michael couldn't help it, he loved tech both old and new, which meant he would often geek out. Except this was to Rich Goranski. Who was watching with wide eyed excitement. Huh.

“Oh my god that is so awesome!” Rich crowed, then flinched as his skin ached a little. Michael flinched from the volume.

“Look, I'm sure you're a cool person without the SQUIP and all, but I'm not gonna lie. It's really weird being around you.” Michael shrugged, deciding being honest would be best.

Rich seemed to shrink back a little, smiling sadly.

“Yeah I understand. I'll do my best to prove that I'm not a bad guy. I want the world to know who the real Richard Gorganski is. Believe it or not, I've always wanted to get to know you and Jeremy. My SQUIP wouldn't allow it; must have known you were trouble.” Rich’s grin was stronger now, but still meek. Michael nodded, acknowledging the fact that he could maybe tolerate this version of Rich.

Michael left the room a total of 3 times over the next couple of hours. Once to get checked over by a doctor, once to go to the toilet and once to get a slushie. Turns out they had slushie machines at hospitals, who knew? Maybe he would visit Nanay at work more often.

Michael was strolling back to the room with some urgency, but doing his best to seem casual. He would have darted straight into Jeremy’s room had a familiar ghost not popped up next to him.

‘Geez Derek! Careful who you spook next time!’ Michael projected his thoughts even as he laughed from the shock. Derek was pouting,

“Sorry, I'm just so excited for you! You did it Michael! You beat the bastards! And now I can help mom fix my brother because you figured out the cure.” He quickly shifted into an easy grin, his deep voice quivering with carefully restrained joy. Michael rolled his eyes.

‘Dude it is literally no problem. I'll admit I had a rough patch back there for a bit but I managed to get through it. Thanks to pants of all things.’ Michael was chucking lightly, knowing that Derek had been watching things the whole time.

Derek nodded, and lightly patted Michael’s shoulder. Michael could feel the light pressure and the cold shiver emanating from that spot. Derek was still the only ghost he would let willingly touch him.

‘Go on, I need to head back home, and I think your Jeremy has just woken up.” Offering a casual salut, Derek faded out back to his tether. Michael felt a jolt of excitement. Jeremy was awake.

Hovering just outside the door, Michael could hear the conversation that was going on,

“Ask your buddy. Anti-social headphones kid? He’s been by like, a ton, by the way. What is he, your boyfriend? No judgment. Just curious. Totally bi now.” Rich was chattering excitedly. Michael couldn't help the involuntary spike of fondness. Rich was actually kind of sweet in a weird, assholey way.

“I ’m sure some special someone will be lucky to have you, Rich.” Michael strolled in and took his place back in the seat next to Jeremy. Rich lit up, his expression reminding Michael of a puppy.

“You think?” He asked excitedly. Michael nodded quickly, but pulled the curtain next to Rich’s bed closed. Michael needed to talk to Jeremy alone for a moment. This was the best he was gonna get.

“What happened? All I remember is that noise, and...” Jeremy trailed off. Michael got a sense that Jeremy didn't remember anything about his powers, judging by the fact that it wasn't the first thing out of his mouth. Weird.

Michael took it upon himself to explain everything, totally not geeking out about how cool the Mountain Dew Red was or the science behind what he saw. He most certainly did leave out his powers, though. That was for a private conversation. Instead he made it seem like Christine was the one who drank the soda, like Jeremy’s original plan.

Jeremy was silent for a moment afterward, looking distraught.

“I don’t get it. After everything I did... You were still there for me. Why?” Michael froze, then decided to tell the truth… mostly.

“I can't take all the credit… your dad can be shockingly persuasive.” Michael left out the fact that he was so angry that the love of his life was in danger. That he knew what the SQUIP said and it made him furious. That he had spent the last few months more angry than he ever had been on behalf of his friend. After all, that wasn't what saved Jeremy.

“My dad? What-” Jeremy was cut off by the door opening. Speak of the devil. Mr Heere strode into the room, looking concerned but also very stylish in a brand new pair of khakis. Jeremy gaped like a fish out of water for a moment, before grinning.

“Dad, you're wearing pants…” was all he managed to get out. Mr here flushed a little, but launched into full dad mode, grounding Jeremy and demanding an explanation about Christine. Jeremy looked away at that, face flushing.

“It doesn't matter. I had a crush on her, but now I feel differently. I had the chance to date her and it made me realise my feelings were for this image I created of her in my head. I'd rather get to know her as friends and see where things go from there, if they go anywhere at all. If she'd even want to go to the same school as me anymore.”

Mr Heere’s demeanour softened considerably, and he sat down next to Michael. He chuckled and shook his head gently.

“Good to know you still have no ideas about how girls work.”

Despite the calm and cheerful face he had on, internally Michael was screaming. Jeremy didn't want Christine, or at least not as obsessively as he once did. That meant he might be open to others flirting with him, right?

“Umm, about that dad. It's not just girls that I like…?” Jeremy was bright red, looking sheepishly at his father and actively avoiding Michael’s eye. Michael just about died on the spot.

“Oh, so you like boys and girls? You really are just like your old man, eh?” Mr Heere’s booming laughter echoed around the room as he discreetly tapped Michael on the back lightly. He knew what Mr Heere was implying, but he couldn't deal with that right then. There was no way he could think about the fact Jeremy was a least Bi. Michael could here Rich’s cackle through the curtain but he couldn't be bothered to say anything about that.

“Heh, looks like the apple really doesn't fall far from the tree. My moms will be so proud of both of you.” Michael cooed teasingly, already used to ignoring his own emotions. Not thinking about it. Nope. Except he totally was. Jeremy wasn't straight. This was so awesome.

“I'm gonna leave you two boys to talk for a bit. I've got to go and ask about when Jeremy can come home.” Mr Heere was still chuckling as he stood up and left. The boys were left in near isolation, Rich sounding like he was playing on his phone and purposefully ignoring them.

“So….” Michael began awkwardly. Jeremy didn't let him even complete a thought.

“Michael I’m so sorry.” Jeremy was looking away, ashamed. “I was so horrible to you, and you still didn't give up on me. It convinced me that I didn't need you, and I believed it like an utter idiot. I know I don't deserve to call you my friend anymore, but I really want to try to be better. I want to do whatever it takes to be your friend again and to earn back your trust.”

Michael was stunned. He wasn't really expecting an apology so soon, nor one so heartfelt. Gently, he took Jeremy’s hand and held on tight. Jeremy finally looked up to face him.

“Jere, you messed up; we both know that. I'm not gonna say it's okay- or that it didn't hurt, because it really did, but the fact you want to try to be better is enough for me to forgive you. This whole time I just wanted my best friend back and for you to be safe,” Michael smiled sadly, “I won't lie. It’s gonna be hard for a bit, we’ve both got shit to sort through, but I'm pretty sure we can be get back to where we were. Maybe even better.”

Jeremy’s gentle blue eyes were wide, and quickly filling up with tears. He launched himself out of bed and at Michael, wrapping his arms around him in a tight hug. Michael gently held him close, careful not to squeeze or rub too hard. He had already seen the electrocution burn marks on Jeremy’s wrists, he wasn't gonna risk irritating them if they were anywhere else. Still, he let himself be held as Jeremy desperately grabbed at the back of his hoodie. He needed this as much as his friend.

“I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'll be better, I promise,” Jeremy whispered as he clung to Michael, “God, Michael. You're too good to me. How could I ever believe I make it through life without you?” That last comment seemed to be to himself, so Michael tried to ignore the warm feeling stirring in his chest. Instead he held Jeremy close and just breathed easily for the first time in months.

Michael realised he couldn't tell Jeremy the truth just yet. He couldn't talk about his powers or what really happened at the play. There was too much healing that needed to be done before he could trust Jeremy fully again. Still, if this was any indication, the day he could trust him again wouldn't be too far off. Michael felt hopeful.

Michael let himself relax and truly feel happy once again.

 

It was a full week before Jeremy was released from hospital, and another week before he was allowed back at school. Even then, Jeremy had to return to the hospital every week for two months to get his vitals checked and his burns reevaluated. Turns out they were all over his wrists and his back and chest so they needed to be carefully monitored.

Michael was with Jeremy whenever he was allowed to be. First thing in the morning, during his lunch and free period and after school right up until he had to go home. Michael had decided, he wasn't letting Jeremy out of his sight for a long time. To his credit, Jeremy seemed to feel the same and would start pouting as soon as Michael had to leave. He had become quite clingy and Michael was relishing it.

Finally, Monday came around and Jeremy was back at school. Michael offered to drive him but Jeremy decided he needed to get back to his usual routine and took the bus instead. It would be the longest time Jeremy would go without seeing Michael (as more often than not Michael would sleep over).

Michael waiting, sitting in his PT Cruiser and watching for the bus. He knew logically that nothing could happen to Jeremy in the few hours since he had last seen him but he was paranoid. He had every right to be considering the last few months.

Jeremy got off the bus looking a little more nervous than he had in a long time. Michael smiled gently and climbed out his car to go meet him. Jeremy spotted Michael immediately and instantly relaxed. An easy grin spread across his face and he grabbed Michael into a hug.

“I did it! I managed to go the whole morning doing my usual things, without being prompted!” Jeremy babbled happily. He had been struggling to think of doing anything himself recently, having grown used to the SQUIP basically thinking for him. This was a big step.

“Well done, man. You'll be better in no time!” Michael grinned, letting his tall friend go. He offered his hand for Jeremy to take, which he did straight away. Yeah it looked gay, but it helped both Jeremy and Michael stay calm. Michael dragged Jeremy into the school, only to run into 4 familiar, rather surprised students.

“Jeremy! Dude we heard you were coming back today. We were just on our way to find you! Mikey here hasn't shut up about you since the play.” Jake seemed happy, even as he wobbled on his crutches. Jenna and Brooke nodded, both offering Jeremy a quick hug, then actually turning and doing the same for Michael.

Michael flushed under such scrutiny but happily accepted the hugs. What? He was a touchy person.

Chloe shot him a look which very clearly said ‘I'm not going to touch you but I'll tolerate your existence’. Michael merely waggled his eyebrows back, knowing how much it annoyed her. She offered a small, tight smile in return.

“So you’ve all been keeping him company while I've been recovering? Awesome. Thanks for looking out for him. He needs someone to keep him in line.” Jeremy was near cackling, ruffling Michael’s hair. All Michael could do was playfully bap at the offending hands and scowl.

“More like I was finally making their lives interesting! Can you believe none of them have played Apocalypse of the Damned? I mean come on! It's a classic!” He wasn't really upset, Michael actually quite liked the group and had seen a lot of them since every single one had visited Jeremy in the hospital and at home. Since Michael never left Jeremy’s side, he had gotten to know them quite well.

“We’ll convert them yet, don’t worry. No one can resist AotD when it's freely available for long enough.” Jeremy was relaxed and so happy. Michael couldn't be prouder, and he while he was still recovering from what happened, he felt more at peace then he could ever remember feeling.

“Jeremy!” A hyperactive yell startled Michael out of his thoughts. Rich came barrelling down the hallway and launched all 5’5 of himself at the taller boy. Jeremy, who wasn't ready, stumbled back a few steps before falling firmly on his butt, laughing hard.

“Heya Rich, you're getting your energy back I see!”

Chloe offered her hand to help them both up since everyone else was too busy laughing. It didn't make much of a difference since Jeremy was tackled once again, this time from behind, by a very happy Christine.

“Jeremy! You're back! Finally! You're gonna come to the auditions this afternoon right? Oh wait, you're probably exhausted so you need to rest! Ah I don't know! Michael, can he make it or not?” Christine’s constant monologue was familiar and comforting. Who knew she was as exited about theatre Michael was with tech? Michael nodded.

“Well he’s on full release now, so as long as he's up for it he can go.”

“I'm right here you know.” Jeremy grumbled, extracting himself from the hug.

The rest of the time before class continued in the same sort of manner, the group happily chatting and just having a good time. It was the first time Michael had felt so relaxed in a crowd. He actually sort of liked it. People even asked about his music, which was a first.

Finally, the first bell rang and everyone decided up to go to their respective home rooms. Michael was about to leave the group when he saw it. The fainted blue blob hovering just next to Jeremy. A slight panic set in, but he controlled, ready to act if he had to. He still had some Mountain Dew Red in his bag.

Michael hid himself around the corner and watched Jeremy as he stood alone in the hallway for a moment. Michael turned it, just in case. It had gotten a lot easier recently.

“You can't get rid of me that easily Jeremy. You can still accept my help, you know.” It whispered in Jeremy’s ear.

Jeremy smiled a wild, almost savage grin. He looked dangerous.

‘Never gonna happen, I'm happy with who I am and what I have. You're not going to take it away from me. You're not the loudest voice in my head anymore, I am!’

Michael relaxed, feeling so proud of his friend. Still, it was probably better to help out a little for now. He strolled over.

“You're gonna be late if you don't hurry dude!” He placed a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder, noticing the fact that he was distracted. “Jeremy, are you coming?” He still remembered too clearly what had happened last time he said that. This time was different.

Jeremy turned to him with a happy smile.

“Yup, just thinking about how awesome today is gonna be!”

Michael discreetly flipped off the SQUIP, sending a small burst of energy through his hand to Jeremy, to help remove the connection a little. The SQUIP faded, fizzling away with little more than a scowl.

The two boys headed off to their respective classes, feeling happy, relaxed and more chill than they ever had before.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is a prequel for another story I’m working on, which involves superheroes, camp vigilantes, SQUIPs and more heartbreak than you can poke a stick at.   
> If you like this one, I’ll post the next part.


End file.
